Unlikely Rendezvous
by Archer83
Summary: What would happen if some of our favorite characters from books, movies, games, and television were to suddenly meet? Would they become allies or enemies? Would they change the world for the better, or tear it down just to see it burn? Find out in this collection of one-shots with an interesting twist! Multi-crossover. Warning: Spoilers abound!


**Unlikely R****endezvous**

**By: Archer83 and Vergil1989 the Crossover King **

**Summary:** What would happen if some of our favorite characters from books, movies, games, and television were to suddenly meet? Would they become allies or enemies? Would they change the world for the better, or tear it down just to see it burn? Find out in this collection of one-shots with an interesting twist! Multi-crossover. Warning: Spoilers abound!

**Disclaimer: **We the authors own none of the various characters and worlds used in this story. But we really, really wish we did!

**Authors notes: **Archer83: Once again I was inspired by the craziest of ideas and this is the result. This first chapter was incredibly fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as Vergil and I enjoyed writing it!

**Warning: Contains Massive Spoilers For Game of Thrones Season 4 and X-men: Days of Future Past. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 1: The Imp and The Monster**

There was sudden jolt in his stomach, as the crate dropped a foot and landed with a quiet thump. "Well that was unpleasant." Tyrion groaned as he stood on shaky legs and wobbled before he regained his balance by putting a hand against the side of the crate. _Oh….well this is quite odd. I thought that pompous ass Varys said he'd be smuggling me to a ship in a box, yet there is no movement. _Hesitantly pushing the lid of the box out of his way, Tyrion popped his head up and out before tumbling to the floor in a heap. "Ow."

"What... the hell." Having just entered his private penthouse, Bolivar Trask stared at the strange crate and even stranger intruder, sitting in his living room. The most surprising part however was that he looked remarkably similar to himself. It was like looking into a funhouse mirror, yet Bolivar didn't find it the least bit amusing.

Dusting himself off, Tyrion looked up at the man that had entered the spacious living area and nodded his approval of Trask's appearance. It wouldn't do to at all show the terror he was feeling if he wanted to bargain his way out of this particularly insane mess. "Well, aren't you a handsome devil? The mustache is truly hideous though. You should think of shaving it off."

"Oh...oh this is perfect. You're some mutant protester aren't you? Maybe an assassin? Stay right there." The eerily similar man, plus said hideous mustache and a truly terrible hair cut in Tyrion's not so humble opinion, slowly reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a small white device. "Let's do a little field test shall we?" Shortly after pointing it at the doppelganger, Trask's eyebrows raised in surprise when his mutant detector turned up negative on the X-Gene. Just to be sure the results were accurate, he waved the detector over the man once more before dropping it back into his lab coat with a shrug. "My apologies, it seems you're not who I thought. But that does beg the question, who are you?"

Tyrion had since studied the room around him in honest-to-gods befuddlement. "Only the gods can say for certain at the moment. I was quite important where I originally hailed from, but circumstances have since changed, shall we say."

"You're cleverly evasive. I like that." Walking over to a nearby collection of wine bottles and expensive liquor, Trask poured himself and his guest a glass of bourbon as Tyrion waddled over to the nearby table and helped himself to one of the conveniently sized seats. "I'm going to assume this isn't some vivid dream or a bad acid trip and that you're actually real, and not just some really, _really _strange hallucination."

Nodding his head to the offered glass, Tyrion chuckled but shrugged as he downed half of his offered drink in one shot. "Funny you should mention hallucinations, I had the same thought since falling onto your lovely rug." With that, Tyrion took another sip and admired the amber liquid in his glass for a moment before turning his attention back to Trask. "I'll tell you what, since we are both perfectly lucid, for the moment, how about I offer you a fair trade? A question for a question, and since you've been quite the host, I'll answer yours first. My name is Lord Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin." Tyrion shrugged at the man's dubious look. "Well, I suppose the title doesn't carry as much sway as it did a few weeks ago."

It was Trask's turn to nod his head as he sipped at his own glass far more slowly than his strange counterpart. "Bolivar Trask. Trask Industries? Maybe you've heard of me. As for my father, that's a story I'd rather not get into on a first meeting."

"You and I are more alike than I would have guessed. And you own your own company, quite an achievement Bolivar, especially for a man of our height disadvantage." Tyrion raised an eyebrow when Bolivar started coughing and laughing at the same time. "I wasn't aware I had just told a joke. Please explain if you would, lest I feel more lost than I already am."

"Height disadvantage. _Lord _Lannister was it? I haven't had a good laugh like that in some time. Trust me my strange friend, in my business, what one person perceives as a weakness, another uses as a strength."

Tyrion tipped his glass to the man. "A sound strategy."

"Like for instance, the way I've kept you talking. You're going to make for one very interesting specimen, if you don't mind me saying so." Having slipped a hand underneath his bar when he had gone for their bourbon, Trask had tripped a silent alarm before making his way back to the table. It was a foregone conclusion to him that this odd man would be in a cell in minutes, and then on an examination table within the hour. _Most likely some other type of rare genetic mutation. I'll have to tweak my designs so we can route out the rest of his kind._

Tyrion sighed but nodded his head, having expected this had been a trap from the start. If he ever made it back to King's Landing, he planned to make Varys pay for this betrayal. "I had a feeling you had something else in mind Trask. After all, you and I share quite the likeness. And as we look so stunningly similar, I assume our treacherous minds are also quite alike. I believe I shall take my leave now. They say better to trust the devil you know, but I know myself all too well to be that foolish."

"Be my guest." Trask gestured towards the door with a fiendish smile. "Door's right there, I'm not going to stop you."

"You already have someone coming no doubt. I would if I were in your position. It's too bad really, I had just started to like you too." Hopping down from his chair, Tyrion casually leaned down as if to adjust his heavy boots, before coming up, a dagger held in his right hand. Trask paled visibly when he caught sight of the blade. "Too bad they won't get here in time."

Trask's confident smile vanished as he slowly started to back away. "Now wait a minute... There's no need to do anything rash."

"You know, I put a crossbow bolt in my own father, two actually, no more than a few hours ago." Tyrion's nonchalant shrug didn't disguise the deadly gleam in his eyes. "Of course, that was after I killed the woman I loved when she tried to murder me. Rash behavior has become quite easy for me of late."

Trask continued to back away until he was pressed against a wall. "Just listen, whatever the hell you are-"

Tyrion grinned as he started counting off the titles he had rightfully, sometimes infamously, earned. "Let's see, drunkard, whoremonger, philosopher, patricide enthusiast, and I'm a bit of a scholar I suppose. Oh, and I saved an entire city of ungrateful sods, but obviously no one cared about that particular achievement. Move." Poking the tip of his old valyrian steel dagger into the back of Trask's neck, Tyrion nudged his ugly counterpart towards the door, but before they reached it, it opened of its own accord.

"Listen to me! I have more money than you could ever spend, just let me go and-" Trask's desperate attempt to bribe Tyrion for his life was short lived as one of his security guards burst into the room. "Oh thank god, get this freak away from me!"

The imposing blonde man blinked at them in confusion before tilting his head to the side with a predatory grin. "Considering I came here to kill you myself Trask, that would kinda defeat the purpose." To his credit, Tyrion only blinked when the armed guard changed appearance right in front of him. The incessant beeping from Trask's strange device went unnoticed by both of them.

An odd transformation started at the top of his head and worked its way down. The clothing and neutral skin color becoming an uniform blue as the man's form changed into that of a strikingly beautiful woman with fiery red hair and yellow eyes. Aside from a few well placed scaly areas on her toned body, Tyrion took distinct notice of the fact she was nude. A woman, Tyrion also noted, that didn't seem the least bit worried about it, and really with a body like that, why should she be?

Trask forgot all about the dagger at his neck as he tried to run away from the mutant assassin. He didn't get very far as Tyrion pressed the blade tighter to his neck drawing a slow trickle of blood. "Are you insane?! She's going to kill us both!"

"I actually think she's come for you Trask since I've only been in this place for a few minutes at most. You forget I came in a box that was dropped in your chambers. Gods only know why..." Turning to the strange blue shape shifting woman next, Tyrion waved his free hand casually before addressing her properly. "Hello, please call me Tyrion, a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady. Tell me my dear, why do you seek this man's death? I have never been accused of having an overabundance of compassion, but my curiosity demands I know both sides of this tale."

"You talk too much." It was Tyrion's turn to pale visibly when the shape shifter opened her mouth. "And he's right. I'm just going to kill both of you." Those predatory yellow eyes gazed at him with open curiosity. "What are you? His twin? Some test tube clone?"

"Would you believe me if I said I had no association with him save for our strikingly similar appearance?" Tyrion finished with a sigh, already guessing her answer just from the look of pure hatred on her face.

Her unpleasant grin spread to into a chilling smile. "No, not really."

"I didn't think so." Tyrion sighed and hesitantly lowered his empty hand. The knife he kept pressed against Trask's neck, on the off chance he might have a chance to save his own skin. "It is such a shame too, I seem to have gotten out of one deadly shit hole only to end up in another." He was dismayed to see that whatever strange weapon the woman had taken from the no doubt deceased guard was all too real, as she aimed the small metal device at him with a smug grin.

Raven grimaced as Charles' voice wormed its way into her mind. _Raven stop. The stranger behind Trask is not our enemy._ As if his strange day couldn't get any stranger, Tyrion raised an eyebrow as he felt rather than saw someone gently nudge him on the shoulder before the strangest sensation came over him. _Please. Just listen to him for a moment Raven._

_Hmm I wonder if it's a bit late to ask for a stay of execution to squeeze in a quick fuck before she snuffs out my life._ Tyrion cocked an eyebrow as the woman gave him a confused, disgusted, look before lowering the odd weapon in her hand. _Wonderful, now she's toying with me like a cat batting around a mouse. What did I do to piss off the gods so thoroughly... oh right. I almost wish she'd just get it over with, it's not as if I have much to live for anyway._

Raven cocked her head to the side in more than fleeting curiosity this time as she truly looked at the two. Now that she wasn't blinded by rage at what Bolivar Trask had done to them all, human and mutant alike, she started to see that the two men weren't as alike as she had originally thought.

_Raven, I know you don't want to believe me, I can scarcely believe it myself, but this 'Tyrion Lannister' has done our friends no harm, or any other mutant for that matter. If anything, he is more like us than you realize._

Having had enough of her simply staring at him and Trask, Tyrion growled at his soon-to-be executioner. "Well, get on with it then! What are you waiting for woman?!" Tyrion calmed after a moment as a thought struck him and he held up a finger. "One moment. Since it seems that this ugly bastard has all but gotten me killed, may I at least get a reasonable answer to my earlier question before you end my life? Why? What did he do to so enrage you my dear?" Before the woman could answer, three men rushed into the room, one of them in some strange moving chair. They barely even noticed the fact she had raised her weapon defensively.

"What. The fuck." Once again, Tyrion didn't visibly react as six bone claws emerged from the giant bear of a man's knuckles.

The tall dark haired man wasn't taking it much better than the brute standing next to him. "Bloody hell. One Trask is bad enough, now we have this ugly little dwarf as well? You never said anything about this development old friend."

"Indeed, keen observations Logan, Eric." The man in the in chair rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "As for not mentioning this Eric, it was just as surprising to me when it happened." The middle, shaggy haired gentleman said as he manipulated the strange device to his rolling chair and slowly approached the woman's side before gently putting a hand on her arm. She nodded and lowered her strange weapon before taking a step back. By then, the physically impaired man had since turned his gaze on Tyrion and Bolivar. "Perhaps I can help fill in the blanks for you Tyrion, son of Tywin. Logan, guard the door would you please?"

"Whatever you say Professor. Not like we haven't seen crazier shit." The man paused with an casual shrug of his shoulders. "Well, I have anyway." 'Logan' grumbled, but whether he had meant the part about standing guard or the shaggy haired man's promise to fill Tyrion in on what he had walked in on, Tyrion couldn't say. Before he walked away, Logan let two of his claws disappear into his hand before pointing the middle in Trask's general direction. "Don't go anywhere now, I'd hate to have to chase you down stumpy."

"Now. We seem to have ourselves a rather unique situation, wouldn't you agree?" Tyrion didn't like the cold fire burning in the one called Eric's eyes at all.

Trask was soon pinned to the nearest wall as several pieces of metal flew from the ceiling and bound the small man like an animal in a cage. "Please, just don't kill me! I'll give you whatever you want! Mmuuphhh!" Another piece of metal wrapped itself over his mouth, instantly silencing the man.

"Eric! This is not the way-" The man in the chair was cut off by an annoyed wave from his friend.

"I didn't hurt him Charles, I merely made him a fly on the wall." Eric menacingly walked over to the trapped man, giving Tyrion a curious side long glance as he passed him. "Let's have a friendly little chat with you two shall we?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter." Before they could say a word, Tyrion raised a hand and pointed to Bolivar. "I am going to take a guess and say this Trask has been a very naughty boy and has earned the ire of your people, who seem to be quite gifted in very unique ways." Waving his hand to the bound doppelganger, Tyrion had since sat back down at the table. His legs had threatened to go out from under him from all of the strange things that had occurred in the last several minutes.

"You are very intelligent despite your otherworldly, dare I say unexplainable, arrival Tyrion." Charles stated with obvious pride and even more surprisingly, a warmth that the little Lord hadn't experienced very often in his life. "You are right in your assessment of us, and of Trask. He is the most directly responsible for what is to come, unless we can prevent it here and now."

Eric sighed in exasperation and gave Charles a friendly pat on the shoulder. "What my needlessly diplomatic friend is-"

"Please do shut up." Eric blinked in surprise at having been interrupted so rudely, something the Lannister noted didn't happen often. Tyrion shook his head exasperatedly, press a hand to his forehead. "Before my growing headache gets any worse, let me just ask you all to kindly cease your useless babbling for a moment." He turned to Raven with a softening gaze. "Now my dear, for a _third_ time, as we were yet again so rudely interrupted, would you humor me and _please_ answer my question."

A stray tear slid down Raven's blue cheek. "He killed my friends." The hate in her eyes was now joined by unspeakable sorrow. "He had them sliced up like they were animals, just so he could study them."

"I see. And am I to assume your only crime, their only crime, was that you were born different from him? He no doubt wished to learn how better to eliminate them, these friends of yours?" Raven only nodded, and that was enough for him. Tyrion nodded in turn before walking over to the trapped Trask and unceremoniously slit his throat from ear to ear before Charles could protest. "No man should be allowed to live if he butchers others for mere scientific gain, no matter the reason behind it."

"I like this one." Eric grinned as he helped himself to a cognac from the former Trask's shelf.

Logan slammed a fist into a wall before turning to glare at the Lannister with murder in his eyes. "Well that's just great. You just fucked everybody on the entire planet. Great job, really." The enraged man turn to Charles next as he pointed a shaking finger in his face. "Don't think I don't know why you let it happen Charles."

Charles slumped in his chair, beaten. "He's right. That man was the key to the survival of mutant and humankind alike. We've just doomed them to a dark, horrible future filled with nothing but death and destruction."

"I respectfully disagree." Tyrion countered as he met the clawed man's gaze without hesitation before turning to the far more reasonable of the group. "With the proper clothes, hideous mustache, and a believable story, I could easily take his place and turn his monstrous legacy to a better purpose. I would of course need time to adjust and to adapt to this strange new world, but the only crime I've seen here is mistaken identity on in regards to myself. A mistake that could be used to change this 'dark' future all of you so dread."

Logan's face contorted in thought as a sudden revelation dawned on him. "Wait a minute..."

"Man's got a point Charles." Eric calmly swirled around the cognac in his glass as he waited for the rest of the room to catch up with the cunning dwarf.

"How can we be sure you won't do the same thing?" Raven asked, finding it just a little too easy for her liking.

"The voice I heard in my head, that was from you I take it?" Tyrion asked as he turned to Charles, who only nodded. "Then there you go. If thoughts can be projected, then I imagine you can also hear them. Read my mind and then decide for yourselves if I can be trusted in such a position."

"Just like that stumpy?" Logan asked, sensing Tyrion had yet to lie to them since proposing this strange plan.

"Just like that. You know, you remind me of another loyal brute, a man by the name of Bronn. Now that I think about it, he was a rather gruff fellow as well. And claws are certainly a plus." Tyrion turned his gaze to the one called Charles and sighed. "Very well, do whatever you must to prove I honor my word. Just leave me one nice orgy to remember if you destroy my mind in the process." Tyrion hesitantly walked up to the man, staring into his eyes.

"I can assure you this will do you no harm, but on the off chance that it does, I'll keep it in mind." Charles stated as the color returned to his face and a small smirk tugged at his lips. "This might feel a little strange."

Tyrion cocked his head to the side and did his best to maintain a serious tone. "Really? What would feel so odd about a man picking through my brain like an old dusty scroll?"

"He has your sense of humor Charles." Charles rolled his eyes at Eric before placing his hands against Tyrion's head.

The moment the connection was established, Tyrion again felt the sensation he had detected earlier, and didn't resist as Charles slowly but surely examined every memory he possessed. Despite it feeling it had taken a considerable amount of time, it was over far quicker than Tyrion expected as Charles leaned back and offered him a grateful smile. "This might actually work out better than I had expected. You have lived an extraordinary life Tyrion Lannister. A tragic one, sadly, but we all have our scars, so we are indeed better suited for each other than I had at first anticipated."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you Charles. You truly are an extraordinary fellow despite what life has thrown your way." Tyrion gestured to the man's odd mechanical chair. "You remind me of a tenacious young boy I once knew. He didn't let the minor inconvenience of being a cripple stand in his way either."

Eric nearly spit out his drink and wiped at his mouth with a smirk. "Oh I _really _like this one Charles."

"I'll take that as a compliment Eric." Tyrion replied as he held out his hand to the pleasantly surprised Charles. "As long as I don't have to wear one of those ridiculous jackets your friend there has on, I am your man." Logan shot him a rude gesture but smirked while Charles chuckled and nodded his head. Tyrion smiled honestly and without hesitation as their hands clasped firmly and in mutual respect of the other. "So, where do we begin?"

"First things first." Tyrion did not like the look in Logan's eyes at all as one of his claws sprang out. "Gotta open up that scar on your mug so we can come up with a good story for it."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to hurt?" Tyrion asked as he watched the clawed individual approach him until Raven got between them.

"There are other ways, isn't that you always say Charles?"

"Sadly, I think Logan has a valid point this time."

Raven sighed and snatched Tyrion by the shoulders before he had made it three paces. "Just relax." Her left hand slid down to grasp Tyrion's and held it in a death grip. "Logan will make it quick." She glared over at the surly man. "Won't you?"

"Quicker than I made it for you blue." Logan grumbled as he knelt in front of the dwarf.

"What are you talking about?" When Raven narrowed her eyes the seemingly confident man gulped and averted his gaze, focusing on his 'patient.'

"Oh right, nevermind." Logan turned to Tyrion next and raised his right hand towards the dwarf so he could see the bone claws up close and personal. "As for you stumpy, hold still. I'd rather not cut your eyes out of your head."

**Nine months later.**

Tyrion absently rubbed at the slightly discolored, but far smoother, skin running across his face. It was a bad habit he had developed whenever he was in private, especially when dealing with some imbecilic moron like he was right now. He was half tempted to ignore the phone call entirely, but his better angels won out yet again. It was another bad habit Charles Xavier had instilled in him.

Apparently one Colonel William Stryker thought it was a good idea to isolate and contain a large city's population worth of citizens for the mere reason they were born gifted. Yes, Tyrion agreed some of them were quite dangerous if given the proper incentive, but what Stryker was proposing would be giving the mutant population the exact incentive they needed to lash out at their human brothers and sisters. Fear would only generate more fear, anger and intolerance would only grow and fester, and that would eventually give way to hatred on both sides which would explode into a full scale war. Tyrion was doing his best to avoid that disaster at all costs, and that meant calling upon old habits, such as blackmail, extortion, and open ended threats he was all too willing to have carried out by people he trusted without question. Such as that brutish fellow, Logan for example.

"No, the only problem I see with this arrangement is that you wish to wall up a section of an entire city merely to contain what you believe to be a threat to the so called 'normal' population. What you see as a threat, I see as a blatant disregard to basic human rights, regardless if they have the X-Gene or not. So either you scrap your plans, or I let my lawyers stick a flashlight so far up your organization's ass you won't walk straight for a year. Maybe the Supreme Court will have something to say about illegally detaining american civilians and experimentation, which I am not mistaken, includes your own son? I'd call that a conflict of interest, wouldn't you agree? Well, it's your choice Stryker but this is one war you won't win. Sorta of like pissing away tens of thousands of American lives in goddamn jungles and rice paddies, ring any bells? Have yourself a pleasant day Colonel."

Slamming the phone down with a bit more force than necessary, Tyrion sighed in contentment at having put William Stryker in his place without firing a shot. It paid to have a friendly net of spies that worked _for _the mutant population to ensure equality for both humans and their genetically gifted counterparts. It also paid to have associates in every echelon of society, but most important of all, it paid to have actual friends on his side that weren't looking to stab him in the back at the earliest opportunity.

Friends like Hank McCoy for instance, who was currently shaking his head in amusement at Tyrion's satisfied smirk. "You do have a way with words Bolivar. Or is that Tyrion? I always get those two confused."

"How witty Hank. Why don't you just go running down the halls shouting to the heavens while you're at it?" Tyrion grumbled as he loosened the gods-awful clothing accessory these people called 'neckties'. "How you wear these things I'll never understand. And as for the _good _Colonel, well I can be very persuasive when needed."

Ignoring Tyrion's complaint, Hank continued with a nod of his head since he had seen just how persuasive the height challenged man could be. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're running for office, although Charles certainly was. President Trask, aiming a little high aren't we?"

"Not at all my furry friend. I find I rather like the idea of being in charge, especially if it keeps the like of Stryker in his place without having to threaten to cut him open from balls to brains." _Jaime would no doubt be proud of me at the very least._

"In your case, you'd have someone do the work for you, but every man has his strengths. Yours, or so Charles has told me, is surviving the odds, no matter how stacked they are against you. I'd say you've done remarkably well for yourself." The lavish office was no surprise, but the actual swords and shield on the wall behind Tyrion's chair were slightly out of place in an otherwise modern world. Oddly enough, Bolivar Trask had taken up collecting medieval artifacts of late.

Tyrion smirked as he sat back in his chair. It was the only moment of relaxation he'd gotten today. "I try. A pleasure as always Hank. Please give Charles and his 'gifted youngsters' my regards would you?" Tyrion absentmindedly reached into the pocket of his suit and slid an envelope across his desk. "Oh, and this small donation as well. I do believe it'll serve in keeping that wonderful little school of his open for quite some time. I always pay my debts." Tyrion pinned the envelope down with a finger as Hank moved to pick it up. "I do however have one small request in regards to the delivery of the contents of this envelope. Please be sure to take a snapshot of Charles' face when he opens it. I wish to savor the surprise when he sees the amount."

"Sure thing." Hank quickly pocketed it before heading for the door.

"And Hank?"

McCoy turned around with a look of mock exasperation. "Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell how much I enjoy our talks? It's truly a pleasure to talk to such an intelligent man as yourself, regardless of the fact you'd fit right at home on the Stark banner. None were as honorable as they that flew the direwolf on their flag."

"Um...thank you? I think."

"Charles will know what I mean. Talk to him if you wish to have that clarified a bit. Now, don't let me delay you any longer. Oh, and do say hello to Ororo for me when you see that lovely African goddess of yours."

"Not gonna happen buddy."

Tyrion held out his hands as a wry smirk pulled at this lips. "A man can dream can't he? If I have to keep living like a monk, it's going to kill me."

"Dry turkey huh?"

"What does bad food have to do with my non existent sex life?"

Hank tapped the envelope against the palm of his hand and turned to walk out with a giant grin on his blue furry face. "Ask Ororo sometime."

"Very funny." The chances of him seeing Ororo up close and personal long enough to engage her were nonexistent with his life currently being a whirlwind of political meetings and press conferences at his seemingly overnight change of heart from 'mad scientist' to peacekeeper between two very different 'races'.

Tyrion rubbed at his eyes before reading over the next major press release outlining his campaign goals as well as a new mutant / human children's initiative. "Back to the grindstone." The tell tale click of high heeled shoes made his eyes snap up as he saw that new blonde intern that had caught his attention earlier that day confidently walking up to his desk. "Um...hello. Are you lost? I'm sorry, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet, Ms..."

"We've met already. Nine months ago." When her blue eyes changed to yellow, cat like eyes, Tyrion had his answer as Raven all but slid across his desk before pinning him in his chair. The fact she was suggestively straddling him hadn't escaped his notice. "Why so nervous? I thought you were supposed to be this confident ladies man..."

"I see Charles has been awfully talkative about me." Tyrion glanced down at his rather pleasantly immobile form before staring back up at her. "Honestly, I'm debating if you've finally decided to murder me or not."

Tyrion almost flinched as she playfully tapped at his nose. "I'm not here to kill you, guess again."

"Oh..." Tyrion gulped at the entirely different predatory look in her eyes than the one he had first seen all those months ago. "I'm flattered Raven, but I'm sad to say that I've grown a tad... rusty in the intimacy department." _I never thought I'd __**ever **__say that, but there it is. _Before a frowning, disappointed looking Raven could move off of him, Tyrion put a finger to her lips and gave her a small smile before he spoke again. "That wasn't a no however. If we are to do this, then I would ask you reveal your true nature to me Raven. In this brave new world, I'd rather all of our masks come off, and yours is the most beautiful face without such a mundane mask in play."

As she transformed back to her natural blue skin, fiery hair and yellow eyes, Raven huskily whispered in his ear as she gave his ear a teasing lick. "I take it back. I might just kill you." Before he could recover, she backed off and looked at him nervously, as if afraid of what he'd say next. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Only a fool would say otherwise. Or a man not inclined to appreciate _feminine _beauty. And I don't just say that because I'm sure you could kill me in quite a number of _unpleasant _ways. No my sweet Raven, your true face is the one I'd rather look upon, because that is the face of the woman that captured my attention, and more. Yours was the wisdom I heeded when I... disposed of our mutual acquaintance. You and your friends are the reason why I chose to run for high office in the first place. I never want to see that hate, that fear in your eyes again, or in the eyes of children whose only crime was being born differently. I know what that pain is like, and-" He was cut off by a crushing kiss that took his breath away. When they came up for air, Tyrion could only grin stupidly until he saw Raven's tears of gratitude running down her cheeks. "Never would I imagine a wondrous creature like yourself to be so taken by the likes of me."

"You talk too much. But, you also understand us far better than anyone I have ever met, save for Charles. You're just as dedicated to a cause you believe in as Eric, but you have Charles' compassion." Whatever games she had had in mind had since flown out the window, replaced with a need to feel loved rather than lusted after. Lust was easy, something they both understood all too well. Love, love was something harder to come by, something to be treasured and nurtured.

As he gently pulled her close, mildly surprised at the lack of, well, acting like the Tyrion Lannister of a only a few short years ago, Tyrion gently cupped her chin so he could stare into her fierce yellow gaze. "On another matter entirely, have I ever told you that my favorite color is blue?" Her melodious laughter made his heart flutter more than any of his most debaucherous nights, and he had quite a few under his belt. Had being the operative word. "Just a quick question before we proceed Raven, I won't have to worry about being hung from the ceiling like a grisly trophy will I? I rather like living, and I'd prefer not to anger someone with as magnetic a personality as Eric." Again Raven laughed, harder than before, and answered that with another crushing kiss. "I'll take that as a no."

"The only thing you have to worry about is me." Before she could make good on that promise, she jerked her head to the door, climbed off of the chair, and transformed into her intern disguise just as the door opened. Two small children ran in and all but tackled Tyrion to the ground with boisterous laughter. "I'll come back later Mr. Trask." She said with a wink before sauntering out of the office and gently shutting the door behind her.

"And what are you two little monsters doing here? Come to kidnap your old man have you?" The young boy and girl rapidly nodded their heads with huge smiles on their faces.

"Daddy! You promised to take us to the circus today." The young girl implored him.

"Oh dear, I did promise that didn't I Tanya?" The children's eyes lit up as Tyrion made three tickets appear as if by magic. "Well I always keep my promises. I hear it's going to be a heck of a show, especially with that amazing acrobatic act all the way from Munich. This Kurt Wagner fellow looked quite interesting when I read an article about him the other day. Nice kid, loves to put on a good show, especially for youngsters like you." Tyrion smiled down at the two bundles of joy as they blushed and giggled at his praise, but his smile disappeared when his eyes fell on the medallion that was around the boy's neck.

"Larry. I thought we had agreed you wouldn't wear that silly thing anymore? Never be afraid of what you are son. Not now, not ever, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Fear is simply ignorance gone too far. While some people never learn no matter how much you try to tell them otherwise, most people can be enlightened, as long as you give them a chance. But to do that, you have fully accept who you are first." Tyrion looked to the nearby window and caught his reflection in the glass, and offered himself a small smile before turning back to Trask's children, that had yet to realize he was not the man that had tried to make them afraid of their own unique gifts. He was determined to be a far better father to them than a man who didn't even deserve the title in the first place.

"Sorry dad. Here..." The older boy said as he hesitantly removed the medallion and handed it to his patiently waiting father.

Tyrion tucked it into his desk with a smiling nod of approval as quickly as he had made the tickets appear, planning to destroy the gods damn thing the first chance he got. "Now, who wants go see the Incredible Nightcrawler?!" Their squeals of joy were the only answer he needed. He wasn't surprised that when he and his two adopted children were met by a certain blue eyed, blonde headed woman the moment he walked out of his office. Life in this world was good, to say the least. "Ms. Darkholme, be a dear and have the car brought around."

"Of course Mr. Trask." Raven again winked at him as she bent at the waist and ruffled the children's respective heads before walking away. This world was indeed a better place, and all because of the unexpected but ultimately timely arrival of one Tyrion Lannister.

**The End.**

Archer83: Credits music: X-Men; Days of Future Past trailer song.

Vergil1989: OR, cue X-Men theme music of your choice. :D

**Authors Notes: ** _This silly little idea of mine got turned into something special, thanks in great part to Vergil's incredible help._

_Vergil1989; Aww shucks Archer buddy, it wasn't such a big deal lol. It was a damn good idea though, and I'm happy to have been a part of it. Stay tuned ladies and gentlemen, mutant and human alike, this 'confrontation' is only the first. Until next time!_

_Archer83; When everyone's favorite psychotic biotic instructor gains another student. A fallen carthar padawan..._


End file.
